Proposal Lowongan KonoSuba
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Puji syukur kepada Aqu-tunggu, aku bukan penganut Axis yang idiot itu. Tapi jika menurutmu ini bisa disebut sebuah kata pengantar, aku akan mengucapkan. Selamat membaca proposal penerimaan member party Kazuma!/FT #03


**Kata** **pengantar**

Puji syukur kepada Aqu—tunggu, aku bukan salah satu penganut Axis yang idiot itu. Tapi jika menurutmu ini bisa disebut sebuah kata pengantar, aku akan mengucapkan.

Selamat membaca proposal penerimaan member party Kazuma.

.

.

 **Proposal Lowongan KonoSuba**

 **.**

 **KonoSuba © Natsume Akatsuki**

 **OoC-Minim dialog- [insp : guide]**

 **.**

Di sini saya lupa apa nama mata uang KonoSuba- jadi saya ganti gold.

.

FT #03

.

Enjoy

.

.

 **Bab 1 : Pendahuluan**

Oke di sini Kazuma Satou. Seperti yang kau lihat pada kalimat di atas, aku membuat proposal penerimaan member party untuk siapapun yang cukup berani dan aku tekankan untuk cukup WARAS untuk dapat masuk ke party terkenal yang sudah menyelamatkan kota dari serangan komandan iblis. Party Kazuma.

 **Bab 2 : Persyaratan**

Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku menCapslock kata waras barusan. Tapi serius, itu akan aku bahas nanti. Karena kalau aku bahas sekarang mungkin yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian hanya satu. Lu ngaco ya!

Atau kata seperti itu.

Ah kembali lagi. Sebenarnya syarat untuk masuk ke sini cukup mudah. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa semua syarat yang aku cantumkan ini tidak lebih sulit daripada makan semangkuk ramen dengan hidung—bercanda. Aku tidak akan sekejam itu pada kalian semua.

Jadi simak baik-baik.

1\. Memiliki jiwa seorang petualang sejati (Opsional)

2\. Mau berkerjasama dan diatur oleh leader (Opsional)

3\. Perempuan (Non opsional)

4\. Poin bonus dariku, jika kau memiliki skill, level dan equip dariku kau bisa mengabaikan 3 syarat di atas. Serius. (Bonus)

5\. SEBISA MUNGKIN untuk beradaptasi dengan anggota party lainnya. (Terutama si gadis biru) (Harus)

(Harus)

 **Bab 2 : Penjelasan**

Nah setelah melihat semua persyaratan di atas. Persyaratan yang aku ajukan sebenarnya tidaklah sesulit itu. Hanya ada 2 syarat opsional, satu syarat non opsional, satu syarat bonus dan dua syarat harus.

Aku akan menjelaskan dengan senang hati untuk kalian.

1\. Memiliki jiwa petualang sejati.

Yang paling dasar dari dasar. Kau tidak perlu kemampuan khusus, level tinggi atau apapun itu. Cukup hanya dengan sebuah niat untuk benar-benar menjadi petualang, kau sudah bisa memenuhi syarat ini.

Tes yang diberikan : Aku akan menanyai apa tujuanmu.

2\. Mau berkerjasama dan diatur oleh leader.

Oke aku pikir ini yang paling simpel. Ayolah maksudku siapapun bisa kan melakukan ini?!

Maksudku, sebagai leader yang baik hati, tidak sombong, serta rajin menab—tunggu, lupakan. Pokoknya, jika kau normal, aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di sini. Kecuali, jika kau gadis perawan dengan body seperti gitar Spanyol dan cukup idiot untuk mau aku suruh melakukan ero-dance di depanku. Mungkin kau harus hati-hati.

Tes yang diberikan : Beberapa ujian tertulis dan simulasi kerja sama.

3\. Perempuan

Fuahahahahah-uhuk*

Oke lupakan barusan. Ya, kalau dibilang non opsional sih tidak juga. Mengingat syarat ini (yang jelas-jelas untuk diriku sendiri) adalah untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin harem Kazuma Satou.

Kau tahu kan?

Aku ini lelaki tulen dan sedang dalam hormon pertumbuhan. Dan yah, memiliki harem adalah salah satunya.

Maksudku sungguh, mana ada sih lelaki yang tidak ingin dikelilingi gadis cantik? Tapi bukan berarti aku ini mesum atau semacamnya—ya walau terkadang.

Ya, tapi seperti yang kubilang. Ini hanya syarat non opsional. Kalau tidak perempuan juga tidak masalah, lelaki juga boleh—tapi sumpah, jangan homo!

Tes yang diberikan :

Karena ini non opsional, daripada disebut tes, kau bisa menyebut syarat. Jadi syarat di dalam syarat?

-rambut panjang, pendek juga tidak masalah sih, tapi kalau bisa pendek sebahu. Alasannya tidak ada, mungkin fetish?

-No pettan.

Please dont ask why. Oppai is... Justice

-Dere-dere

Fuehehheheh, no comment. Tapi sebenarnya ini hanya salah satu sifat gadis idaman sih.

Lanjut?

4\. Poin bonus dariku, jika kau memiliki skill, level dan equip lebih tinggi dariku kau bisa mengabaikan 3 syarat di atas. Serius.

Ahahaha, tahu apa yang lebih baik dari konosuba menurut Kazuma Satou? Jika kau memiliki teman dengan karakter pro, dan dia sangat loyal kepadamu. Lupakan hunting monster kodok untuk mencari uang, langsung hajar saja raja iblis sekalian ahahahaha *tawa psikopoat

Tes yang diajukan : tidak ada.

Perhatian-perhatian, ehem... Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Dari semua syarat di atas sebenarnya masih masuk tahap normal.

Kenapa, karena dari syarat-syarat di atas hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Serius. Kau sedang tidak salah baca di sini.

Setelah ini kau akan menemui berbagai jenis tulisan tidak logis yang membuatmu mulai mengalami gangguan tidur, mimpi buruk, halusinasi berlebihan, stress, kejang-kejang, atau apapun yang membuatmu bertanya-tanya, apa hal semacam ini memang ada.

Atau pada poin tertentu, kau bisa saja mati di tempat.

Jadi, jangan kira aku ini jahat atau tidak bertanggung jawab. Sungguh, aku sudah memperingatkanmu loh. Jadi jangan bawa namaku jika nanti kau terjadi apa-apa, setelah semua in, aku Kazuma Satou akan lepas tangan mulai dai sekarang.

Dan jika kau cukup kuat mentalmu atau kau adalah masokis sejatih, kau bisa melanjutkan untuk membaca poin syarat selanjutnya.

5\. . SEBISA MUNGKIN untuk beradaptasi dengan anggota party lainnya.

Nah, masalah utamanya adalah di sini. Jika kau cukup sering melihat orang gila sedang memeluk tiang listrik dan mengaku bahwa dia menikahinya, percayalah itu masih belum apa-apa.

Tidak percaya?

Jadi, menurutmu apa yang membuat KonoSuba menjadi salah satu anime humor terbaik (wohohoho), atau kenapa kau tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat kisahku Kazuma satou bersama party-nya untuk mengalahkahn raja. Iblis?

Jawabannya sangat mudah.

Partynya idiot.

Apa sekarang puas? Jadi selama ini kau tertawa karena menghinaku terjebak dalam kumpulan orang tidak waras!? Atau—

—maaf hilang kendali.

Kembali ke topik, karena syarat ini menunjukkan sebisa mungkin untukmu beradaptasi, kau mungkin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang harus kita adaptasi?

Good question.

Yang jelas bukan beradaptasi seperti dalam pelajaran IPA atau semacamnya, itu terlalu rasional mengingat bahwa yang kita bicarakan ini kumpulan orang idiot. Ya, kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai anggota party-ku.

1\. Darkness a.k.a Lalatina

Serius, aku tadi tertawa jungkir balik ketika mengetik nama terakhirnya. Nah, jika kau mengalami kejadian yang sama sewaktu membaca kata... Err... Lala—bwahahahaha—tina. Berarti artinya kau tahu bahwa siapa member party idiot yang kita bahas di sini.

Kau bisa menyebutnya tanker, tuan putri, ksatria wanita, maso, atau bahkan idiot jika kau mau. Terserah, atau jika boleh kuberitahu, dia justru lebih memilih disebut dengan nama semacam itu. Serius.

Nah bicara soal Lala—maksudku Darkness, hal pertama yang muncul selain kata idiot adalah... Dia ini maso-nya tidak terkira.

Jika kau tidak sengaja lewat perbatasan dungeon entah di manapun itu, dan kau justru melihat seorang cewek kegirangan ketika dikroyok satu lusin monster, maka kau tidak salah. Dia itu Darkness.

Atau jika kau tidak sengaja berada di bar dan melihatku membully seseorang—dan seseorang itu justru malah minta semakin dibully. Kau bisa ajak bicara orang di dekatmu "Dia itu Darkness. Aku tahu begitu aku melihatnya." Dan orang yang berada di dekatmu itu langsung mengajakmu berteman dengannya.

Itu hanya sedikit dari cara mengenali Darkness di partyku.

Lalu, kau mungkin akan bertanya : "Kazuma-sama, tujuan loe menerima Darkness itu buat apaan!?" atau semacam itu.

Kuberitahu, GUE SENDIRI JUGA NGGAK TAHU KENAPA GUE NERIMA NIH CEWEK MASO!

Serius. Aku kira, saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia itu seorang knight pro, jago nge-tank dan melindungi timnya—walau yang terakhir mungkin benar, tapi caranya kelewat absurd—dan pada kenyataannya.

Bro, dunia tidak sebagus yang kau kira.

Jadi knight? Menebas musuh tepat sasaran saja adalah hal mustahil bagi Darkness selain dirinya menerima dipanggil Lalatina.

Tanker? Mungkin ini lebih cocok jadi tumbal. Walaupun tumbal dan tanker hampir sama artinya jika kita bermain game, tumbal di sini—seperti yang kau duga—dia itu tidak berguna.

Ya... Terkadang, dia cukup membantu. Maksudku, jika aku tertangkap atas tuduhan makar waktu itu, setidaknya Darknesslah satu-satunya yang mau membelaku dan ditentang banyak orang—atau mungkin ini hanya keinginan maso-nya.

Jadi aku akan memberimu sedikit langkah adaptasi untuk bisa akrab dengannya.

Cukup mudah, menurutku. Tinggal paksa dia ke tempat umum, lalu hina saja sepuasmu. Walaupun di luar dan awal dia kelihatan membencimu, tapi percayalah. Malam harinya, dia akan datang ke kamarmu dengan wajah merah dan dengan senang hati dia akan menawarkan diri menjadi temanmu.

Atau mungkin dia justru mencincangmu menjadi potongan daging karena perkenalan pertama kau sudah membullynya—bercanda, Darkness tidak bisa mencincangmu. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menebas tepat sasaran. Munkin dia akan mencekikmu hingga kau mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kalau yang ini aku serius. *gulp

Selanjutnya, MASTER OF EXPLOTION... BAAAAAM! MEGUMIN!

Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi dia memang master dari segala jenis ledakan. Aku tidak tahu ini disebut ketertarikan atau dia hanya terobsesi pada satu jenis sihir saja, tapi well... Dia... tidak salah lagi, Megumin.

Kau jengkel dengan seseorang? Ingin balas dendam dengan menghancurkan rumahnya? BAM! Panggil Megumin dan semua meledak.

Atau kau marah dengan perusahaan yang tiba-tiba memecatmu tanpa alasan yang jelas? BAM! Panggil Megumin dan semua meledak.

Atau kau sedang mencari teroris berbakat? Rekrut Megumin and BAM! Semua meledak! Bahkan sebelum misi dimulai.

Itu tadi sebenarnya hanyalah sedikit ciri khasnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, seperti julukannya. Dia memang master sihir ledakan.

Mungkin kau bertanya, "memangnya apa yang salah ya?"

Sebenarnya tidak salah. Hanya saja, mungkin setelah kau mendengar alasanku, kau pasti berpikir 1000 kali dan mengganti pertanyaannya menjadi : "Apa yang benar?"

Begini, dia itu sangat-sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya ledakan. Dia magician, tapi kemampunannya cuma explosion.

Dia memperoleh xp untuk meningkatkan skill, dan dia menggunakannya untuk sihir explosion.

Dia punya uang, tapi yang dia belanjakan hanya untuk membeli tongkat sihir paling mahal—yang kau tahu pasti nyambungnya akan ke mana—untuk memperkuat damage explosion.

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya, karena jika itu berguna untuk tim—yang sebenarnya satu-satunya kartu truff party—maka boleh saja.

Tapi masalah muncul setelah dia menggunakannnya. Eto... Itu single skill. Kau tau apa maksudku kan?

Ya... Setelah dia menggunakannya, dia langsung ambruk tak bisa bergerak. Yang pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau aku harus menggendongnya, tapi serius.

Itu. Menyusahkan. Sungguh.

Megumin, tidak bisakah kau mempelajari skill lain selain skill explosionmu yang kau banga-banggakan itu?

Hm... Sekarang, selain kekuatan sihir explosionnya yang mahadasyat itu, sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik untuk merekrutnya. Ya, kecuali untuk beberapa aspek, aku pikir mungkin saat aku menerimanya karena dia manis. (Walau idiot juga)

Sekarang adalah tips dariku untuk bisa beradaptasi dengannya. Ini cara paling mudah sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak menyarankannya. Cukup rayu saja dengan ucapan seperti :

"Megumin-chan, kalau kau mau berteman denganku aku nanti akan membelikanmu bir loh~ bukannya kau penasaran rasanya bir itu gimana?"

Dan dia akan mengangguk kegirangan. Simple kan?

Tapi aku ragu kau akan melakukannya jika kau tahu alasanku yang sebenannya.

Kuberitahu. Alasanku selama ini melarangnya minum bir bukan karena dia masih kecil atau apalah, tapi bagaimana menurutmu jika seorang magician yang memiliki sihir explosion yang dapat menghancurkan kastil komandan iblis, mabuk di sebuah kafe di tengah kota.

Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?

Mungkin seperti ini :

BAAAAMMMMM! Seri KonoSuba tamat. Selesai.

Ini cara paling aman, tapi juga cara paling lama. Puji saja terus skill explosionnya, dengan sendirinya dia akan akrab denganmu.

Sebagai tindakan pencegahan saja, aku sarankan untuk tidak pernah mengejek dada rat—maksudku tubuhnya, jika kau tidak ingin berakhir menjadi daging panggang dalam sekejab.

Selanjutnya, jika kau ingin tahu pendapatku tentang gadis paling idiot dan paling tidak berguna di partyku, hanya ada satu jawaban.

Perkenalkan, gadis yang selalu membuatku ragu dengan eksistensinya—dia ini dewi atau bukan sih?

Aqua

Bisa kita skip saja untuk karakter yang satu ini? Oke jawabannya pasti tidak. Aku tahu, aku tahu... Ini hanya bercanda.

Jadi.

Aqua, haremku yang pertama *fuahahahaha-uhuk*, dan member party idiot yang pertama.

Sejujurnya, aku bingung mulai darimana aku harus menjelaskannya. Masalahnya orang ini penuh dengan sisi ke-idiot-an yang membuat siapapun ingin menghajarnya.

Kuberitahu satu hal. Walaupun fakta bahwa dia ini secara penampilan itu cantik + body gitar spanyol + dewi, jangan tertipu.

Percayalah. Sekali dia masuk partymu uangmu akan HABIS. Selalu.

Karena Aqua akan selalu menghabiskan segala kenikmatan yang dia dapat, dengan cara paling idiot yang pernah ada.

Uang? Beri aqua 500 juta gold dan semua koin emas itu akan berubah menjadi lusinan gentong bir.

Skill point? Beri Aqua pilihan untuk memilih antara skill healing, damage, support, dan trick. Dia tanpa ragu akan memilih skill tidak berguna yang terakhir.

Selain itu, walaupun dia memang memiliki serangan yang sangat kuat jika melawan undead, nyatanya dia juga seperti mata pancing untuk undead lainnya.

Misalnya, jika Aqua membunuh 1 undead di manapun. Maka rumusnya akan seperti ini : hilang 1 tumbuh 1000. Dan yang kumaksud 1000 di sini itu undead. UNDEAD!

Jadi bayangkan saja, menit pertama kita memburu 1 undead. Menit berikutnya, kita yang diburu satu kampung penduduk undead.

Dan apa kau tahu apa yang paling terburuk dari Aqua itu sendiri?

Dan kau akan berkomentar "Hahahaha loe lagi bercanda ya?! Ahahahaa lucu banget bro!"

Dan aku menjawab "Ahahahaa gue nggak lagi bercanda kok~"

Serius. Aku tidak bercanda bahwa ada yang lebih merepotkan daripada Aqua sendiri. Kau bisa menyebutnya pengikut Axis. Paham?

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan kaum itu. Bahkan tujuannya juga baik—menyebarkan kepercayaannya kepada orang lain bukannya bagus?

Tapi jangan bernafas lega dulu, tujuannya memang baik tapi... Caranya itu yang menurutku 'tidak lazim'.

Seperti ini, misalkan saja kau tidak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu pengikutnya, mungkin ini adalah yang terjadi.

"Mas, mau masuk kepercayaan Axis? Kalau mau nanti mas bisa dapat tiket liburan loh"

Itu nada pertama.

"Mas serius ini, terima ya? Ya? Ya?"

Itu nada kedua.

"Mas! Please terima! Nanti tiketnya dapet dua!"

Dan terakhir...

"TERIMA NGGAK!? TERIMA NGGAk!?"

Ya, tidak kaget juga karena dewinya sendiri juga idiot.

Walaupun begitu, aku juga menyukaiAqua! Yang kumaksud adalah membullynya hingga puas. Karena aqua adalah yang paling sering untuk kubully ada kesenangan tertentu ketika aku melakukannya. Serius. Maksudku kapan lagi kau bisa melihat seorang dewi berlutut dengan menangis sesenggukan sambil berkata : "Kazuma-san! Kazuma-san! Kumohon Kazuma-san!". Intinya, dia dewi idiot. Titik.

Oke, kita sampai pada tips untuk beradaptasi dengan aqua.

Jadi bagaimana caranya?

Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membawa satu karung koin emas dan memberikannya pada Aqua. And problem solve! Kau sudah membuat Aqua tunduk kepadamu. Tentu saja kau sudah siap dengan resiko kan? Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kehidupan mewahmu dapat berlangsung lama jika bersama Aqua.

6\. MENTAL

Dan selamat, jika kau masih bernafas-atau setidaknya masih waras-setelah membaca syarat nomor 5 yang berisi pengetahuan dari semua anggota idiot party-ku, maka izinkan saya memberikan selamat.

Teman, kau pasti cukup maso untuk melanjutkan—oke bercanda. Jangan dianggap.

Jadi kenapa harus mental?

Pertama, aku tidak menjamin jika kau sekuat diriku untuk bertahan dari segala hal idiot yang mereka lakukan.

Kedua, terakhir ketika aku meminta seseorang untuk masuk partyku, dia sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana monster dan mana bayangannya sendiri.

Ketiga, jika kau berhasil melaluinya berarti kau da real MVP. Serius.

Kita kesampingkan itu semua, perjuanganmu sebenarnya dimulai dari sini. Ini adalah tes terakhir sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi anggota resmi party kami. Aku harap kalian dengarkan baik-baik.

Tes yang diberikan : Kau akan melakuan hunting pertamamu di dungeon bersama mereka bertiga sekaligus dan TANPA DIRIKU.

Jika beruntung, kau hanya ditelan monster kodok beberapa kali. Dan jika kau apes, mungkin kau akan berakhir seperti diamuk masa oleh 1000 undead.

 **Kesimpulan**

Perlukah aku mengulangi lagi? Oke aku pikir perlu. Aku butuh anggota. Waras. Mungkin ini terdengar cukup egois, tapi sejujurnya aku memang membuat ini untuk diriku sendiri—bahkan persyaratan nomor 3 sudah jelas kutunjukkan—tapi di sini aku, Kazuma tetaplah manusia biasa. Walaupun mungkin ini akan mengurangi humor pada KonoSuba karena munculnya orang waras yang menengai party Kazuma, tapi aku sendiri akan berterimakasih kepada siapapun engkau.

 **Penutup**

Akhirnya kalian sampai pada akhir tulisan ini. Aku tidak bisa menawarkan apapun jika kalian ingin bergabung, tapi lihat...

Kau bisa memanggil Darkness dengan nama Lalatina dan menikmati reaksi konyolnya.

Kau bisa melihat seni ledakan yang sebenarnya dari Megumin.

Dan kau bisa mencubit pipi Aqua serta membullynya sepuas hatimu.

Satu lagi. Semua itu bisa kau dapatkan setiap hari. Jadi, aku tunggu apa ada yang mau masuk ke party idiot ini.

.

FIN

.


End file.
